


'Wife Material'

by lady_meatball



Series: A December to Remember [1]
Category: American Actor RPF, Chris Evans (Actor) RPF
Genre: Domestic!Evans, F/M, Fluff, Gen, K C & the Sunshine Band, K&C, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, spoiled
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9797786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_meatball/pseuds/lady_meatball
Summary: December dawns and with it comes the countdown to Chris and Katie’s New Year’s Eve elopement…Katie flies to L.A. for two nights before Chris heads back east for his family’s annual trip to Walt Disney World and Christmas and uses her time at the house to ‘spoil’ Chris just a bit while he wraps up the last of his work obligations before holiday vacation can begin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings- Fluff, some smut, language.

## ‘Wife Material’

 

[Originally posted by rompimilecostoleconunabbraccio](https://tmblr.co/ZF-7Jm2AaL40-)

“You’re her, aren’t you?”

All I could do was grimace awkwardly, smiling in a pained way as I balanced my bottles of water, candy bars and bags of snacks, trying to keep them from falling to the floor after I shoved the magazine back into its allotted slot in the rack. The teenage girl in front of me kept on talking.

“I _just_ saw Chris Evans walk to his terminal, and he was walking away from a woman…oh my God, it **_WAS_** _you_!” She said, voice growing more and more excited. 

I had been made, and short of flat out lying, I saw no choice but to acknowledge the elephant in the airport convenience store.

“ _Shhhh…_ ” I quieted her, forcing my mouth to curl up at the corners; smiling was the last thing I wanted to do in that moment, but it was better than this girl causing a scene and it ending up in the tabloids. “ _If_ I tell you that _was_ me, will you keep it to yourself, hun? I promise, I’m no different than you…just at the airport, trying to get home after my time traveling.”

“But…” She began, but I shook my head.

“Sweetheart, I’m _not_ famous! I’m _nobody_ to freak out over!” I tried to explain, but she wasn’t having it.  
  
“But, _you’re_ dating Chris Evans! And, you’re _kinda_ famous…I mean, Anna talks about you _all the time_ on her podcast!”  
  
I couldn’t deny that outright, so I scrambled for something suitable to say without giving too much away, finally telling her with a heavy sigh, “ _I’m_ **_NOT_** famous. _Britney Spears_ is famous. _Beyonce_ is famous…I just happen to be a makeup artist that was in the right place, at the right time. And besides, what are _you_ doing listening to Anna’s podcast? How old are you, sweetheart??”  
  
“Almost sixteen…my birthday’s next month.”

“You really shouldn’t be listening to that podcast…” I told her with a pointed look. “It’s not exactly geared towards the high school crowd, ya know…”

The people ahead of me were wrapping up their time at the register, and the older man turned to call to his daughter, telling her it was time to leave.

_‘Thank you, Baby Jesus…’_ I thought in relief as the girl in front of me said her goodbyes and began to walk away but she turned and came walking back, stopping in front of me.

“Can I get a picture with you? You’re the first famous person I’ve met…”

Groaning inside my head, I offered up another pained smile; setting my goods on the counter next to the closed second register I accepted the inevitable, and waved the girl over. She pulled her phone and snapped two pictures.

“Thanks!” was all she said before sprinting off to join up with her family.

“ _Who was that?_ ” I heard them ask.

“She’s a makeup artist I watch on YouTube sometimes…but she’s Chris Evans’ new girlfriend. Didn’t you see him walk past when we were headed to the store? They were right over _there_ …” the girl explained, voice growing fainter and fainter as she pointed to the ‘secluded’ spot Chris had dragged me to to say goodbye.

Letting an audible groan slip out of me, I gathered up my goodies once more; paying, I booked it out of there to see how long the line at Starbucks was. 

Luckily, the line was only two people ahead of me, so I ordered my coffee and moved to the hand-off plane to wait; I pulled up Instagram without realizing it, and decided I needed to post something to cap off this last week and how much Chris and I had grown together as a couple. Finding a picture of oak leaves in the varying shades of changing colors I had taken during a rare moment of sunshine on Thanksgiving in Lisa’s backyard, I edited it and posted my picture with just enough vagueness to keep both Chris and I figuratively ‘safe’ just as my name was called and I stashed my phone to pick up my drink.

I had just stepped out of the coffee shop when I heard my flight announced for boarding. Hurrying to my gate, I made it and was able to breathe easily once I made it to my seat, pulling a hat on to rest low over my eyes, plugging in my earbuds to be ready once the signal was clear and opening up the paperback I had purchased on my flight out to Boston and had never gotten a chance to read further than the first few chapters.  


[Originally posted by gabedonohoe](https://tmblr.co/ZJPqis27dfATq)

It was late evening by the time I landed by in Vegas. A few messages from Chris awaited me upon turning my phone back on, so I quickly told him I was back in the desert and headed home. Taking a cab, I was beginning to run on fumes after how the day had started, but I still had stuff to get done before I could call it night and sleep.  
Eleven days passed, and while they flew by with how busy I was, they were miserable. Chris spent two days in bed once he got back to Atlanta, under Joe and Anthony’s strict orders that they’d make the long shots work with his double and figure it out later, but Wednesday he pushed to get back to work and power through the all day shoot to make up for what he could. I spent every available moment I had on the phone checking up on him, partially to cut him off at the extremely whiny and needy pass he was determined to use in conjunction with guilt for me not joining him in Georgia _._

I had managed to pull together enough energy to go in for one of the ridiculously early shifts at Starbucks that first morning back in Vegas, and at the end of the shift, I told my store manager I was tendering my resignation _._

She hadn’t been happy about it, but she had no say in the matter, and since I gave two weeks notice, she couldn’t complain. I wasn’t terribly upset over parting ways with her, but the kids I worked with…they were who I’d miss most from my time spent working at the big Green Siren.

Showing up to the salon later that day, I told Rita, the owner; she knew of my budding relationship with Chris, and had been supportive from the beginning. She had told me I reminded her of her daughter when I came in looking for a space to rent shortly after I moved to Vegas…she had become another mom to me in that time while my own mother was still back in California.

My personal client book was filled with women needing assistance for Christmas and Holiday parties around town on top of the usual groups of women coming to celebrate 21st birthdays, bachelorette parties and divorces. I took more and more enjoyment with each group of bachelorettes as the days ticked off to New Years, and the secret knowledge of my own upcoming nuptials.

But the Thursday I was making a quick trip to L.A. dawned, and those eleven days seemed like months since I last saw Chris in person. 

The first half of December was turning into the usual cold, overcast and drizzly weather we tended to see in Vegas, meaning snow up on the red rocks and Mount Charleston wasn’t too far off. It was a rare Thursday where I didn’t have any groups booked for that evening, and only one client at the salon in the early afternoon, which I was filling in for a one of the other girls, who was taking care of her sick son, so I ran home to change into leggings, an oversized sweater, and grab my bags before heading to the airport. I had blocked off Friday and Saturday to make this turn-a-round trip.

The flight was short, though a little on the turbulent side with the Santa Ana winds beginning to pick up the closer we got to Los Angeles. It was close to 5 PM by the time I walked out of the secured concourse to see Josh, Chris good friend and person assistant standing just inside the doors.

“Hello, how are you doing this evening, Katie?” He smiled, arms held open to give me hug before reaching to take the oversized bag hanging off my shoulder.

“ _Tired_ -” I chuckled on a sigh; wiping my hand over my face, I backed up my claim as I scrubbed my fingertip into my eye socket, “-but happy to be here. Is he done with his meetings yet, Josh?” It took me a minute, but I finally realized my manners, apologizing, ”I’m sorry, Josh, I haven’t even said hello to you…how are you doing?”

“Don’t worry about me…it’s _not_ **_ME_** you came to see…” Josh laughed, shouldering the bag higher, and escorting me to where he had parked the car in the lot outside. “I’m good, just working through these last few weeks until we get some time off for the holidays, ya know…” Checking his watch, Josh’s face curled into a tiny grin before he glanced over to me, telling me, “He should _just_ be wrapping up now if they didn’t finish early…he was hoping they would…anyway, he’ll be back at the house in a little while just as long as traffic isn’t bad.”

“Good, I’d hate to fly down for only a day and have him in bad mood because his meeting’s run long tonight!” I stated, laughing. 

“ _Believe me_ , so would Chris…” Josh said, joining me in chuckling as the car came into sight.

I was laying on the sofa, dozing off under a super soft throw blanket; Josh had dropped me off at Chris’ house up in the hills, telling me he had strict orders to go get dinner once I told him what I wanted. 

I hadn’t heard the garage door open and close, but the familiar sensation of a stubbly jaw pressing against my cheek woke me from my cat nap.

“ _Time to wake up_ Sleeping Beauty…” Chris whispered as he kissed me. Inhaling deeply, I stirred.

Blinking slowly, I opened my eyes, smiling of my own volition as Chris came into focus; he was sitting on the very edge of the couch, arms caging me as he leaned over me, smiling wide _._

“ _Hi_.” His voice was low and seductive, accompanied by that trademark dopey toothy grin of his.    
  
“Hi… _mmm_ -” I said, moaning when he leaned in again, zeroing in on my lips for a kiss, and I caught a whiff of his cologne, enjoying the sensual assault on his couch. “-I missed you.” I told him, wrapping my arms behind his neck, and pulling him to me; Chris didn’t need anymore encouragement and shifted so he was laying ontop of me, pressing me into the cushions with his crotch notched firmly against mine. “You smell good…”

“I smell good? That’s it?” He chuckled, smiling down at me with that lopsided, goofy expression he was known for. “No ‘ _Hello Handsome_ ’? No _‘I love you, Mr. Sexiest Man on the Planet’_?”

“Mhmm…you’re not ‘The Rock’…” I hummed, attaching my mouth his neck to suck and tease. “But you _ARE_ wearing the ‘do me’ cologne…and it’s working…”

Chris groaned, and the sound was so sensual, it amped me up higher. Pulling a hand from the back of his head, I wedged it between our bodies, diving for the button and zipper of his slacks.

“Babe…I want to…believe me-” he growled, “-but Josh is gonna be back any minute, and I don’t a have a rubber on me…”

“You don’t?” I asked, halting in my pursuit of his cock to look up at him, confused. Chris shook his head from side to side, embarrassed as he looked at me.

“Not on me personally…I have some back in my… _shit_ -” he paused to curse softly, leaning in to rub his nose with mine in an Eskimo Kiss before touching his lips to mine for a gentle kiss, correcting himself, “-I mean, back in **_OUR_** room. For later.”

I couldn’t help but smile at the tender and romantic way he did that. Pulling my hand free, I touched his cheek, prickly with the couple day old stubble that was growing in now that he had wrapped his principle shooting and was dealing with a few last minute meetings before taking the next few weeks off.

“After dinner…I promise.” He reassured me. “I missed you too, Babe.”

We laid on the couch, shifting to comfortably accommodate us both snuggling and cuddling with gentle touches, tender kisses and soft conversation for the thirty minutes it took for Josh to arrive with to-go plates from the Mexican restaurant we had been photographed at the night after our first date.

Josh stayed to eat with us, but he politely excused himself shortly after finishing his plate. Chris was still burning calories like mad, so he shoveled food down his throat, making my normally fast pace eating look like I was picking at my plate. 

He sat back in his chair, sipping at the beer he was working on in between trying to swipe forkfuls of rice and beans off my dish; each time, I subconsciously lifted my hand to smack his away, making him laugh.

“It’s so quiet without Dodger here…” I admitted sadly, looking around the kitchen, dining room and living room.

“I know…but a few more weeks, and we’ll have him back here with us…” He sighed heavily; I knew he missed his dog, they were best friends, and while I was looking forward to having the sweet mixed breed to love on, I knew Chris was counting down the days until he had him back by his side…

“Are you getting excited?” Chris asked, his own eyes lighting up with his question.

“Yes.” I grinned, using my fork to cut another piece off of my enchilada and the tamale I had ordered as well. I scooped up what I could of the sauce, covering the top of both pieces with the tiny amount the tines retained before shoving my fork under the tamale and lifting it to take a bite. “I’m really excited about only having three more days at Starbucks and the salon…that’s the closest goal I can see right now! But, yes, I’m so very excited…sometimes I just stop whatever I’m doing, and just sit, slightly overwhelmed by the gravity of ‘ _we’re getting married_ ’…it just, blows my mind, Chris!” I admitted through my full mouth and the chewing of my food.

He reached over, taking my hand in his as he sent a soft, gentle smile across the corner of the table to me.

“Twenty-three days.” He said quietly, his thumb brushing over the back of my thumb in a gentle caress as he looked at his watch, chuckling, and correcting himself, “I’m sorry, _twenty-two days, twenty-one hours, forty-three minutes and eight seconds_ until we get married.”

“So, you booked a time then, I take it?” I asked with a laugh, teasing him for having the countdown right down to the second. “Did Tyler tell you they start shutting down through traffic on the Strip at 6 PM?” He nodded as he lifted his bottle to his lips, tipping back to get the very last of the liquid before setting the empty glass back on the table.

“4:45 PM, December 31st, 2016.” He spouted off, looking over at me with a proud grin. “We’re getting married at the chapel in the Garden at the Flamingo, right across the street from Caesar’s…with enough time to get the casino’s limo back.”

“What _else_ do you have up your sleeve, Mr. Houdini?” I asked, around the bite of enchilada.

“I’m not telling, it’s a surprise!” He grinned.

“I _hate_ surprises, Chris!” I whined, setting my fork on my plate, and turning to face him.

“What? How can you hate surprises, babe?”

“I hate being told about surprises, and then having to wait for them!”

“So you’re impatient is what you're’ telling me?” He laughed.

“No…it just gives my brain time to start going over how this is going to go wrong!” I confessed. Sighing, I went on explaining, “You know, my head is always thinking, always got something going on…when somebody tells me, ‘ _Oh! I’ve got a surprise for you! It should be here by next week_.’, that stresses me out, because I know…I KNOW I’m going to fret and worry over and it’s just all bad. If you want to surprise me, don’t ever tell me you have a surprise for me! Just plop it in my lap with no forewarning and be done with it!”

He sat staring at me, one eyebrow cocked high on his forehead.

“Well, if it’s gonna be like _that_ …the only thing I have planned after our ceremony is heading back to Caesar’s for an early dinner, since Tyler could get us early reservations. Other than that, I’ve got nothing up my sleeves, Kay. _Bettah_?”

I sat in my chair, hands in my lap, just staring at him with intense focus.

“I call bullshit…you’ve **_ALWAYS_** got something up your sleeve, Chris!” I called him out point blank, and that handsome bastard didn’t even have the decency to try to deny it; holding up my hands in surrender, I shook my head, amused. “I don’t want to know…let’s just leave it at that, and I’ll try not to work myself up waiting for you to spring whatever it is you’ve got planned on me!”

He sat there, at the head of the table, around the corner from me, just watching me with laughing eyes; reaching over once more, he snagged one of my hands, drawing it closer to him and resting both of our interlocked hands on the tabletop.

“I won’t warn you anymore, okay?” He grinned, winking as he went on, saying, “You can try to surprise me though…I can take it.”

“ _Smart ass_ …you’re lucky I love you.” I teased, leaning closer as I lifted our linked hands to poke him in the left pec. His smile grew even bigger at that, and his hand squeezed mine, taking the dominant role by lifting it to his mouth, where he kissed the back and each of my knuckles; my heart melted at the touches, never breaking the eye contact we held.

“Yes I am.” Chris whispered, his thumb rubbing tight circles against mine; he was feeling playful as he nipped a gentle bite to the very end of my digit. Sighing, he flicked his eyes to the plate in front of me. “You done? Or are you still working on dinner?”

The plate still had about two good sized bites of enchilada, the very end of the tamale, and a little mound of mixed rice and beans.

“Are you trying to finish off my dinner, babe?” I joked. Chris tucked his face towards his chest, chuckling softly.

“No, you’ve slapped my hand away enough that I know bettah…I was asking if it was okay for me to clean the table off.”

Frowning, I gave his hand a firm squeeze before pulling it free from his grip to take up my fork again, stabbing the remainder of my pork tamale and lifting it to my mouth; I pulled the tines free, lowering the utensil back to the plate to cut the last piece of enchilada into two pieces. I scooped up one piece followed by the mixed rice and beans, dragging the mound through what remained of the spicy and flavorful red sauce on the take out plate; once I chewed and swallowed the tamale, I took that second to last bite before repeating it all over again.

“Done!” I proclaimed, but added, “But you don’t need to clear away the table, I can do that…”I told him.

He gave me a face that told me, ‘ _No, you’re not touching the dishes. I offered to clean, and that’s final._ ’

“ _Okay_ …you want a beer? Or something stronger?”

“Beer’s good.” He said, standing and collecting the empty plates and other containers from the restaurant to walk into the kitchen to dispose of. Calling back over his shoulder, Chris told me, “I’m gonna go change into sweats, I’ll meet you on the couch, babe.”

I had stood from the table, wiping the crumbs and little pieces of food from the surface into my hand before I walked into the kitchen, dumping them into the sink and rinsing my hands; I wiped them dry on a paper towel from the roll next to the sink and opened the drawer I knew the bottle opener to be stashed away in. I grabbed it, knocking the drawer closed with my hip; moving to the fridge, I found twelve bottles of Stella perfectly chilled and waiting to be consumed.

I was bent at the waist when Chris’ hands found my hips, pulling me back to connect my ass to his crotch with forceful thrust; luckily he kept a strong grip on my body to keep me from crashing into the shelves and falling over as he leaned back on the kitchen island. I hadn’t been expecting that, so I scrambled to make sure the bottle necks in between my fingers were secure, my heart beating a fast tattoo in my chest to prevent nearly dropping them.

“ ** _Cheese and rice, Christopher!_** ” I expelled, clutching my left hand with the bottle opener to my chest as I braced my right forearm on the wall of the refrigerator to steady myself, glaring back at him over my shoulder..

“Nice reflexes, babe…” He chuckled, pulling me to stand up and lean back into his body.

“That’s **NOT** funny!” I whined, inhaling and blowing a deep breath out in an attempt to steady my racing heart.

“It _**kinda**_ was! Why are you so jumpy?”

“I wasn’t expecting you to grab me and do **that**! Especially when I’m half in the fridge! I thought you were going to change…?” I asked accusingly, one eyebrow lifted high in an impressive arch as I settled back against him; his arms circled my waist, holding me close with his chin resting on my shoulder.

“You mean you **don’t** like a sneak attack every now and then, Kay?” He joked. I shifted the bottles around into my left hand and worked the caps off after tearing into the white tin foil covering the necks of the bottles.

“Run by humpings have a time and a place, Mister…and me halfway in the fridge, off balanced and grabbing beers is _**not**_ one of them! I’m top heavy, I fall over easily, remember?” I laughed, tapping my right hand to his wrist to hand over the first bottle to free up my hand to open mine. His chuckles sounded next to my ear, vibrating along my skin as he kissed my cheek.

“Oh, I remember… ** _who_** do you think caught your gorgeous ass when you nearly fell off the bar at the bar in Atlanta?” He pointed out. “I couldn’t pass up the opportunity you lined up, Kay-” Chris lifted his beer to his lips, taking a swift sip to wet his mouth, swallowing he added, “-I’m going to change…here. Be right back.” He handed the bottle back to me and pecked my lips, untangling from my body to head off towards the master bedroom. I could only shake my head in tiny side to side motions, rolling my eyes as I lifted my bottle to my lips, rolling my eyes slightly as a tiny smile curled the corners of my mouth.

Chris walked into the bedroom, pushing the door nearly shut behind him; he pulled his phone from his pocket, unlocking it without looking as he strode towards the walk-in closet, stopping at the dresser just outside the door.   
  
Glancing at the screen, he tapped the button to make a phone call, pulling up the name he wanted and hitting connect after seeing it was just past 10 PM back in Boston.

“Hey Butthead. What’s up?” Carly asked, answering the call on the third ring. She sounded like she was trying to wind down, but he knew his older sister was probably working on grading papers or going over script notes for the drama department’s upcoming production about to hold auditions in the following week before winter break began.

“Hey Carl…nothing much, Kay got here a couple of hours ago.” He greeted her, setting the phone on the top of the dresser after pressing speaker phone so he could dig in the drawer for the sweatpants he wanted.

“ _Oh good_! We were wondering if she got there safely or not…”

He found the worn heather grey cotton pants under a pair of black and white Adidas track pants, pulling them and closing the drawer; he opened another and snagged the first pair of socks he saw, holding them bunched in his hand as he used his arm to hang the pants on and headed into the closet for a t-shirt, picking up his phone as he went.

“Sorry, she took a nap after Josh dropped her off here at the house and we just got done with dinner…” He apologized, knowing his family had welcomed her into the fold with open arms, and took an interest in her everyday activities; hell, his Ma and sisters had some kind of communication with his fiancee just about everyday…even Scott talked to her throughout the day, sometimes more often than he did himself! “I won’t keep you long Carl, I know you’re busy and it’s getting late, but I just wanted to check in with that project I asked you work on for me…”

“The book?” She asked, yawning into the phone. Chris couldn’t fight the smile that spread over his face.

“Yeah…I know it’s a lot to ask of you, especially right now with school winding down for the semester, the spring play getting put together, Disney World next week…but it’s coming down to the wire and I kinda need to get my shit together to have everything put together for her birthday…” Chris admitted sheepishly as he found a shirt with the NASA logo faded to perfection on a hanger; he got it off the hanger, holding onto it while he grabbed a handful of material of the sweater he had worn to the studio meeting, pulling it over his head and stripping free of it to get comfy in the soft cotton. “It’s a week from today.”

“You’re still planning on surprising her, right?” Carly yawned again, her voice muffling as she no doubt covered her mouth. Chris pulled the shirt into place and began working at the belt and then the button and zipper on his slacks; shoving them to the ground, his underwear went too and he stepped out of the nicer material, reaching for the lounge pants.

“Yup. Taking a 4:15 flight Thursday morning in Vegas, flying out to Florida Saturday morning at 7:45…I’ll meet up with you guys in Hollywood Studios that afternoon.” Chris repeated his agenda again, knowing Ma had told her already, but confirming it was never a bad idea; he pulled the pants into place, tying the drawstring to keep them on his hips.

“Well, you’ll be glad to know, I have one more page to finish up tomorrow after school, and plan on filming what you want after I get the rig set up on Saturday…” Carly told him, “I’ll send you the file and you can start editing Saturday night. It’s gonna be one hell of a romantic gesture, little brother…she’s gonna love it.”

His grin spread to the max point at his sister’s observation, but she thought he was only making a video logging their journey from before they met to this point…she didn’t know about his entire plan for this video, or the rest of his plan making up his first Christmas present to Katie…only he knew what exactly was going to come, and he wasn’t going to risk his big sister spilling the beans and tipping Katie off to what was coming.

Carly reassured him that she was going to finish up and get him the files he needed, wrapping up their conversation so she could go to bed. Chris thanked her once more and promised he’d buy her something nice while they were in Disney World.

Walking into the living room, Chris found Katie curled up on the couch, the throw blanket she laid under earlier covering her lap, beer bottle resting on her thigh as she flipped through the channels, settling on the recap of the Raiders and Chiefs game; hearing his bare feet padding on the hardwood floor, she looked over her shoulder, pointing at the screen on the wall with the head of her beer bottle.

“I figured you’d be okay with this, baby…it was this or Christmas movies…” She told him before turning back to the screen and sneering as she added, “I hope the Chiefs kicked their asses…I can’t stand the Raiders! You know, they’re talking about transferring the franchise to Vegas?”

Chris laughed when she made a retching sound and looked as though she was going to throw up as he rounded the end table and joined her on the sofa, taking up the other end but reaching over to pull her legs into his lap.

“Tell me how you _really_ feel, Kay!” He smiled, fixing the blanket around her feet and tucking the ends around her and his lap; leaning forward he snagged his beer from the coffee table and sat back with it to watch her with an amused grin, laughing out loud when she scrunched up her face and flipped him the bird with her tongue poking out of her lips. Chris turned to angle himself more towards her, his right arm resting on the arm of the sofa, his hand holding the bottle high for easy sipping while his left hand closed around her ankle, rubbing in strong, purposeful strokes. Katie scooted further down the cushion to make it easier for him to show her affection.

“Let me put it this way…ya know how _**you** hate_ the Jets?” Chris nodded at her question, smiling at her comparison of him with his most hated rival team. “Well, that’s how ** _I_** feel about the Raiders…”

“Well, _lucky for you_ , you’re getting out of town before they come…” He said with a wink just before lifting his beer for a swig.

“ **Baby Jesus, Hallelujah**!” Katie proclaimed, clutching her bottle to her chest, over her heart as her left arm lifted high in the air; Chris choked on his beer, coughing and sputtering.

The sports recap was long over, and both of them were relieved that Kansas City had beat the Raiders; it was closing in on midnight and with his early meeting on the schedule before a few hours of additional dialogue recording to follow, he knew he should have been gearing up to call it a night, but Chris couldn’t pull himself to put an end to the cozy, intimate atmosphere he and Katie had been sharing for the last few hours…they had been cuddling on the couch, in varying degrees of entanglement, talking and hardly paying any attention to what was playing on the screen over the fireplace, which glowed, adding ambiance and almost no heat. 

He had promised her sex earlier, but this blanket of comfortable intimacy they had been relaxing into had been too nice to spoil, so they talked…and talked, and talked, and talked. 

Sitting on the couch drinking beer and bitching about football had them discussing the differences of where they had each grown up-the suburbs of Boston with it’s long vetted history and cultural melting pot surrounded by the rolling hills and sleepy little historic towns for him and a wide range of California topography for her…foothills, coast, valley and mountains.

“ _See_ , there are things about Boston that remind me of San Francisco…” Katie had told him. Chris made a face of disgruntled disgust at the comparison but she went on. “No! **Don’t** make **_that_** face! _Listen_ …Downtown Boston, where we were staying a couple of weeks ago, it-” she paused to sigh, a wistful look passing over her face at some long ago memory, ‘-it’s like the Fillmore or the Financial District…it’s all these huge, old buildings that have seen so much history…and it’s got this pulse of life in it! And don’t even get me started about the food! I mean, we didn’t exactly get to explore much on that front this last trip…but I’m looking forward to it in the future!”

“We’ll get around to all the great spots eventually. _I promise_!” He had reassured her, loving how she lit up talking about all things that had mirrored her time in the big bay on the West Coast growing up. In the few trips up north he had taken to San Francisco, Chris could pick out certain landmarks that stood out in her comparisons between the two cities on the bays, and though he hated to admit it, she was right…they mirrored one another to an extent, not just the cities either…

Katie told him fond memories of living in a small ‘bay area’ just south of San Francisco, the Monterey Bay; she had brought up her time living in that portion of California many times before, but this time he felt the need to nudge her to tell him more.

“ _Welllll_ , the thing is…unless you’ve _lived_ in NorCal, it’s difficult to comprehend just how fucking ‘ _out there_ ’ the weather is! Like, when I first moved to Vegas…I would try to explain all the different landscapes and climates and geography that makes up California, and _nobody_ believed me!” Katie explained, sitting with her back against the arm of the couch, and her knees bent with the blanket tucked tightly around her, hunkered down in the cushions.

She had been cold, though Chris had his suspicions she just wanted an excuse to wear his clothes, but he tossed the socks he had grabbed earlier to her; she turned the ‘pouty puppy’ look on and he had climbed up from the sofa to grab her a hoodie to replace the chunky oversized sweater she sheepishly confessed was from the men’s section of the Bass Pro Shop at the Silverton Casino near her apartment. She had made a face upon seeing it was one of his Patriots hoodies, but she heaved a martyred sigh, and now sat bundled up in his team’s merchandise.

_‘Baby steps…’_ Chris had thought at his small victory.

“But the funny thing is…the coast, _especially the Central Coast_ , you can tell what time of day it is by what the weather is doing, and that just _**blows** people’s minds_!” She laughed, hiding her face behind her hands, which were covered by the hems of the sleeves, giving her ‘sweater paws’; all the laughing they had been doing as they talked and bonded had the long bangs and layers of her hair that framed her face falling from the loose and messy bun sitting low on the back of her head. She brushed piece after stubborn piece off her face, but they kept falling back into place against her wishes as she went on saying, “They just can’t… **can’t** fathom dressing in layers day in and day out!”

“Wait… ** _seriously_**?” Chris asked with smile. 

Katie nodded, giggling behind her covered hands again, green eyes sparkling; he had been a goner since he first got caught in those pretty eyes in different shades of green, but each and every time she let her guard down with him, just like this, he fell deeper and deeper for her.

“ _Yupp_!” She nodded, popping her ‘p’s’; she rubbed her feet together under the blanket before stretching her legs towards him. “You start the day in jeans, a t-shirt, sneakers or Ugg boots and a sweatshirt because it’s like, 40ish degrees, foggy and the air’s thick…by about 10 or 11 you can take the sweatshirt off and change into flip flops because the fog’s evaporated and it warms up to the high 70’s at the most…then around 4 or 5 o’clock, the fog bank can be seen pushing in and you know you’ve got about ten minutes before you’re socked in again!”

“You’re fahking shitting me, babe…” He grinned, but she shook her head.

“ ** _No, I’m not, I swear!_** That was my life for almost _ten years_ , Chris! That was every day of junior high and high school for me!” She proclaimed adamantly. “One of these days, I’m taking you to Santa Cruz, and you’ll see for yourself!”

“I’m looking forward to it.” He smiled warmly across the cushions to her but he jumped when the touch of her cool toes buried under his thigh. “ _ **Gahddammit Kay**_! Your toes are _fahking_ cold! **_How_** are they _still_ cold? You’re wearing **two** pairs of socks!” he cursed; she sat giggling into the sleeves of his hoodie once again as he pushed her feet away from his leg.

“ _Chriiiiiiis_! Come on!” Katie whined, rubbing her foot against his leg. “Please? I’m cold, you’re a fucking furnace…better I stick my cold toes under your leg **_now_** rather than in bed, right? Come on, babe… _please_?”

“ _Why_ are your feet **_always_** so fahking cold, _that’s_ what I want to know…” He grumbled, but relented, lifting his leg slightly for her to place underneath his leg before sitting back how he had been before her icy assault. She reached down, throwing the blanket to cover his lap, retaining his body heat.

“Because you’re slowly melting my Grinchy little heart, and it just hasn’t reached my toes yet…” Katie teased, wiggling back into the pillows behind her, a mischievous grin lifting one side of her mouth.

“Smartass…” Chris mumbled against the bottle head of her beer, making sure he said it just loud enough for her to hear as he slid a sideways glance in her direction; the stubborn set of her jaw told him he was successful and before he new it she had the pillow from behind her head and sent it flying, smacking into the side of his head. “ ** _Hey_**! You almost made me spill my beer!”

“You deserved it!” She laughed, wiggling her toes under his leg. “And yes, I _am_ a smartass, and I’m _all yours_! Frozen toes and all!”

[Originally posted by undertheinfinite](https://tmblr.co/Zcjh1k2Av3jSe)

Talking about the Monterey Bay where Katie had essentially ‘grown up’ led to talking about the beach, the beach led to the ocean, and the ocean led to tides, well, naturally, tides led to the moon and the moon segwayed into space and it was Chris’ turn to steer the discussion.

“ **SPACE!** ” Chris yelled, his voice deeper and more dramatic than usual as he flung his arms into the air and held them wide, adding, “ _The **FINAL FRONTIER!!!!**_ ”

“ _Oh my God!_ ” Katie burst out laughing, falling back into the cushions, her hands pressed to her chest. “You’re such a _**fucking nerd**_!”

“ _Yes I am_!” He stated proudly.

“ _Chris…_ ” Katie called through her giggles; he turned to look at her, his forehead lifted high in question, telling her to go on with what she wanted to say. “Babe…you _might_ want to calm down, your Space Boner’s showing. It’s _almost… **ALMOST**_ as big as your Brady Boner…”

“ _Fahk you…_ ” he laughed, pulling the blanket loose and diving on top of her to attack her with tickles and raspberries, suddenly feeling very playful in this shift in mood with her teasing. Her belly laughs were music to his ears as she squirmed and attempted to dodge his advances but he noted she wasn’t trying very hard, and he loved it.

“ **I’m tryin’!** ” Katie laughed. Chris was braced above her, dying with laughter. “You promised me sex! It’s after dinner! If we talk NASA and planets, will you **_FINALLY_** fuck me?”

Chris let his head fall forward, resting his forehead on her chest as he cracked up. He shifted his weight to one side, allowing him to bring his right hand up to wipe his eyes.

“Here I _thought I was being romantic_ …”

“You were…but I want dick. And _I want it **now**_!” She grinned, pulling her arms from her sides where they protected her from his fingers to weave behind his neck, pulling him to her for a kiss.

“ _So bossy_ …” Chris mumbled against her lips as a smile of his own spread over his face. “Are you _sure_ you want to wait three more weeks to start trying, cause this is making me really hot…”

“Wrap it before you tap it, Big Guy…”

Chuckling, Chris pulled back, breaking the kiss with a sharp ‘pop’ as her lip slipped from between his.

“Are you sure?” He asked, his mouth slowly beginning to curl into a Grinch worthy grin. “I mean, I could keep doing _this_ … _ **I’m**_ enjoying our discussion, and **_you’ve_** been monopolizing the conversation, babe…I think it’s my turn to talk about shit I want to talk about…”

“ **GIMME THE D!!!!!!!** ” She yelled, unable to keep herself from laughing as she screamed. Her hands held his face firmly, pointed directly at her to see she meant business, the crazed glint igniting her emerald eyes. Chris erupted in his trademark belly cackle, collapsing on top of Katie, his arms hugging her tightly as he rolled to shift them both onto their sides. “ _So help me,_ Christopher Robert…it’s been almost _two goddam weeks_! **I want your cock**!”

The alarm went off at 6 AM, barely four hours after finally making it to bed; Katie stirred next to him as he rolled onto his back and sleepily reached to turn the obnoxious beeping off.  
  


_“Go back to sleep_ , _baby…you don’t need to get up_.” He mumbled, mouth dry from sleeping as he scrubbed a hand to his eyes, digging the tips into the corners to dislodge the sleep from where it clung tightly; his mouth opened wide as a yawn escaped him.

Katie scooted closer, pressing into his side. Her face instinctively went to his shoulder for a moment’s quick cuddle, her sleepy voice asking, “ _What are you gonna want for dinner?_ ”

Chris felt his cheek lift in a one sided smile, his eyes closed to allow him another minute of existing between sleeping and waking before needing to muster the energy to get moving.

“ _Are you cooking?_ ”

“ _Yeah…what do you want?_ ” She asked again, her own yawn making her jaw crack as he felt her body stretch out along his, the snaps, crackles and pops of her body waking up rang out along with a soft groan before she relaxed once more.

“ _Surprise me…I gotta get in the shower_. **_Ughh…_** ” Chris admitted, letting his sound of displeasure sound around them as he kissed her forehead and untangled from Katie and the bed sheets to get going with his day. Looking back over his shoulder, Chris called to her in the dim light of the dark bedroom. “I’ll try to not make too much noise, and I’ll keep you updated when I should be home okay?”

“ _M’kay._ ” She breathed, before the sound of the sheets rustling met his ears; he smiled, chuckling in his sleepy state and turned to walk into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

I woke up with a start, my body telling me I was late. Turning to look at the clock on Chris’ side of the bed to my left, I saw it was almost 9 AM and groaned. Another stretch, and more sounds of my body loosening up in preparation of moving sounded off like automatic weapons as joints popped their stiffness away, and a series of yawns were followed by groans as I threw the covers back and climbed out of bed.

After I pulled on the sweater I had worn to travel in the evening before and a pair of undies, I shuffled out to the kitchen, my feet sliding easily on the polished wood floors of the hallways and main thoroughfares of the house. Coming to a drowsy stop in front of the coffee maker, it took longer than it should have to see the mug sitting next to the machine, propping up a note and the bank card accompanying it.

**Morning Tinkerbell-Pot’s ready to go, just hit ‘On’, Josh picked up that creamer you liked, it’s in the fridge. I should be home by 3 hopefully (fingers crossed). Go get whatever you feel like making for dinner (I like the Whole Foods on Fairfax and Santa Monica-it’s easy to get to) the PIN to the card is Ma’s birthday. Keys for the SUV are on the island, be safe! X -C**

“You sir, are _too_ much…” I said aloud, smiling down at the note written in his hand. Setting it to the side, I moved the debit card and started the coffee maker up for my pot, and began figuring out what I would need to make my dad’s spaghetti sauce. I was making a list as the machine gave a final sputter and hiss as the percolator died. Glancing up, I saw it was almost thirty minutes after nine, muttering as I poured myself a cup, “Less than six hours at the least…it’ll be better tomorrow definitely, but if we eat around 7 or 8…that should be long enough…” Moving to the refrigerator, I grabbed the bottle of flavored coffee creamer, untwisting the cap and finding the seal torn off for me, I smiled and replaced it, shaking my head at his foresight and sweetness in getting the bottle prepped for me. Biting my lip, I paused, as a flash of an idea hit me full tilt. “Six hours should be long enough…”

It was a quick cup of coffee, and I jumped in the shower to get myself in gear to accomplish what I wanted in the finite amount of time I had to do it in before Chris walked through the door again. I filled a travel mug with another cup of coffee, and walked out the door in long black leggings, a thermal long sleeve, a well loved Guns & Roses tee, flats, one of Chris’ flannels with my signature loose and messy bun hanging off the back of my head; I snagged a pair of Ray Bans from his closet, pushing them onto my nose as I grabbed the cloth bags hanging in the garage and unlocked the black SUV, tossing them and my wallet into the passenger seat before climbing in and adjusting the seat and mirrors minorly to my body. Starting the car, I found a station I liked, and hit the clicker, backing out of the garage and down the drive to go do the shopping for what I needed to execute my plan.

“Hello!” A cheery voice called to me as I entered Bed, Bath & Beyond. Waving, I acknowledged the man at the register, grabbing a hand basket and making my way to their kitchen department. It took a minute to orientate myself, but I soon found what I had been looking for; one box containing a shiny new countertop pasta machine was lifting from the shelf it was displayed  on and got placed in my basket, followed by a boxed pasta drying rack, then just for good measure, a pastry cutter got added to the pile and I circled around the store, hearing the siren call of the bed and bath linens call to me.

“ _Bath sheets…gonna need bath sheets, but not today-_ ” I said softly, for my own benefit, as I stood in front of a display, torn between a deep eggplant purple color from Wamsutta, and the teal Kate Spade offerings, but throwing caution to the wind when I thought about Chris finding the new cushy towels tomorrow after dropping me off at the airport, and how touched he would be by my gesture of pampering him, I stuffed the two colored towels back into their respective  shelves and grabbed two pristine white sheets from the Kate Spade row, saying, “- _ah fuck it_ …he’s my baby and he needs to be spoiled too.”

I pinned the towels to my side with my arm and continued on, stopping in my tracks when I saw them…a beautiful display mock up of the luxury bamboo sheets that had just been restocked for Christmas shopping.

“ _Ohhh, momma…_ ” I whispered, walking up the to showcase bed, running my hand over the material. “ _You are_ **perfect** …” I sighed dreamily, but got shaken out of my blissful stupor when I saw the price tag. “ **Holy shitballs, Batman!** $260…” 

I looked from the sheets to what I already held in my arms and basket and back, finally giving in to the internal tug of war I was having over spending so much money, but the desire to spoil Chris a little more won out and I was searching the stock for a color I liked in the limited range they had to fit his California King sized bed; settling on the graphite grey, I marched around the corner and whined on the inside when my total flashed on the view screen of the register.

“That’ll be $433.72.”

Sighing, I pulled my own debit card from my wallet, and whimpered as my bank account took hit, but the entire time I was smiling.

‘ _Big spoiled rotten baby…_ ’ I thought as the man handed over the bags and the receipt, ‘-and he’s worth every damn penny.’ 

Smiling at him, I thanked him and went back to the car, one more stop needed to be made before I could go home and get down to business giving Chris a preview of just what he was signing on for in a few weeks.

It was almost noon by the time I got back to the house thanks to all the lights and the midday surface street traffic, so I hurried to unload the cargo hold of the SUV and start the sauce since it needed the most time. I had realized while in Whole Foods, I didn’t have pot big enough for what I had planned on making, so along with the organic ground beef, sausage, canned tomatoes, fresh veggies, flour, yeast and everything else needed for tonight’s meal, I threw in the largest stockpot I could find in the store; it was aluminum, and lightweight, but it would work for now, until I could get a better quality one down the line.

By the time the clock struck high noon, I had a kitchen filled with sounds of the Rat Pack and the heavenly aroma of onion and garlic sauteing in butter and white wine; the ground meat went in shortly afterwards, and once it was browned, the cans of various forms of tomatoes went in to begin the long, low simmer that acted as magic, turning ingredients into a sensory memory I cherished beyond anything else-time spent doing just this, cooking, with my dad. It made me tear up, and after allowing myself a moment of indulgence of thinking what he would have thought about where I stood in my life, I wiped my eyes and cheeks, and continued with what needed to be done next.

The flowers I couldn’t resist sat in water in the sink, waiting for me to find something suitable to put them in; the pasta machine and drying rack still needed to be assembled, but first, I unboxed the new sheets, dropping them in the laundry room and moving off to strip the bed of the sheets we had slept on the night before. The linens bundled in my arms as I walked back to the laundry room, I peeked into the hamper on my way out of what was going to be our bedroom; I had to shift things into a better grip held by one hand to snag the whites to throw in with the new towels later on once these were done.

With the laundry started, and another load ready to go, I went back to the kitchen, ready to make my big gesture of making dinner from scratch…sauce, or gravy as we both tended to call it, pasta, a big salad and fresh, homemade bread. I had started the day off wanting to show him more of my life since I’d seen so much of his already, but this was turning into wanting to show him how much I loved him.

Two weeks earlier, he had shown me so much love, kindness and tenderness once I had told him of the miscarriage, taking care of me, being protector and steadfast rock as I finally came to grips with everything. This was my humble attempt at returning the gesture.

I checked on the sauce, stirring it to make sure the bottom wasn’t burning. Picking up my phone from the Bluetooth speaker I had brought to island, I paused the music, and snapped a picture of the contents of the pot; navigating to Instagram, I got it ready to post before clicking share.

I was in the bedroom, just finishing up making the bed when Chris called to tell me he was on his way home; he asked if there was anything I needed him to stop for; smiling, I told him no, I had picked everything up earlier.

Twenty minutes later, the garage door opened and I heard him call out, “ _ **Honeeeeey** , I’m hooooome_!”

Looking up from the island, I smiled as he rounded the corner of the short hall, and stepped into the kitchen. The music was back on, Frank Sinatra crooning on low with a rack of fresh pasta drying on the island counter in front of me, a bowl covered with a dish towel off to the side of it, a couple of trays of ‘famous’ confetti cookies cooling on the other side.

“ _OhmyGahhhhhd-_ ” He moaned a second before inhaling deeply. “It smells _fahking_ amazing in here, Kay! What’d you make?” He asked, rounding the island to kiss me hello; I offered him my cheek but he shook his head, reaching up to turn my face so he could kiss me properly. Leaning back just a tad, he grinned, saying softly as the pad of thumb caressed my naked bottom lip, “ _Hi._..when I left this morning, you were Sleeping Beauty…now I come home and you’re Snow White…I could get used to this.”

“No exchanges or refunds, you’re stuck with me.” I laughed, standing on tiptoes to peck his mouth once more. “How was your day?”

“It was alright…the meeting at Marvel ran over, and that pushed the ADR back…but it’s _better **now**_.” Chris said, a glint of flirting lighting his gorgeous blue eyes. His hands found my waist, turning me to face him completely before they folding around me, holding me so our bodies pressed together at the crotch. “Are you gonna tell me what’s for dinner, or is it a surprise?”

“No surprise.” I said as my hands locked behind his neck. “I figured it was time I made my dad’s gravy for you, and gravy’s _always_ better with fresh, handmade pasta…”

Moaning, Chris’ eyes closed in rapturous pleasure, his head tipping backwards the tiniest bit. I grinned widely at his reaction and went on, going over the menu.

“And since I was making _both_ of those from _scratch_ , I figured I’d just go whole hog and make some bread while I was at it…”

“You made bread…from scratch…?”

“Well, it’s in the bowl, proofing for the final time before it gets baked off later…I figure we’ll eat around 7:30ish? How’s that sound?”

“Like I’m gonna bust a fahking nut right now…and need bigger pants too for that matter!” Chris laughed, looking at me with pure unadulterated lust. “Sounds like I made the right decision in making you mine, babe… ** _DEFINITELY_** _wifey_ material.”

“So you _did_ see that post, huh?” I teased, knowing he lurked my social media accounts. He nodded, a big dopey smile on his handsome face. “I made sure I kept it cropped to the pot…and turned the location feature off…”

“You’re going to be living here in a matter of weeks, Katie…I don’t care that you posted a picture you took in my kitchen! I can’t fahking _get over_ the fact you made all this shit from scratch…for **_me_**!” He said honestly, shaking his head in disbelief at the amount of work that went into making the night special for him. “Baby, you didn’t need to go to all this trouble _just for me_ …”

“ _Yes I did_ …I did it because you’re somebody extremely special, and most importantly, I did it **because** _I love you_.” I explained, a warm smile curling the corners of my mouth into a happy grin. Puckering my lips, I went back on tiptoes to press my lips to his quickly, adding once I sank back to the floor with a wink, “And besides, we haven’t really had a chance to ** _really_** play house…I figured you might want to test drive me before you ‘ _officially_ ’ put a ring on it.”

He let out a belly laugh, his eyes crinkling as he watched me.

“’ _Test drive_ ’, huh?” He asked. I nodded, giggling at his reaction. “Well, I hate to say it, but you’ve got some pretty big shoes to fill, ya know? Ma’s set the standard _pretty fahking high_ …”

“Luckily, ** _SHE_** loves me…” I teased; his forehead lifted high as his mouth opened, forming an ‘o’ which made me giggle all the harder as I went on saying, “If I can’t pass muster with _ **YOU**_ , at least I know **_SHE’LL_** take me in!”

“ ** _You’re gonna pay for that_**!” Chris shouted, swatting my ass sharply then rubbing his hand affectionately over the sting to sooth it away under the cotton of my leggings.

6:30 rolled around, and I got the bread in the oven to bake, while throwing a pot of water on to boil for the pasta; Chris had changed out of his ‘meeting’ clothes of a dress slacks, a button down and tie and put his sweats back on. He was sprawled out on the couch, flipping through channels lazily, stopping when he found something that caught his eye for a minute before moving on. I watched him in glimpses as I got the salad put together and set the table.

“There’s _shit_ on T.V. right now…Babe, wanna put some music on?” He called from the couch as he gave up, turned the television off and climbed up from the cushions.

“Sure…surprise me.” I told him, glancing up from the table.

Chris walked into the kitchen, leaning a hip against the center island as he went about looking for something suitable to put on; it wasn’t long before the synth piano intro began and Stevie Wonder began singing ‘ _I Just Called To Say I Love You_ ’ with Chris joining in.

“ _I just called…to say… **I looove youuu** …_” He crooned along with the end of the chorus, having walked over to pull me into his arms, leading us both in a loose dance around the kitchen. “ _And I mean it from the bottom of my heart_!”

That song ended with him spinning me out, laughing at his silliness, and pulling me back into his chest, but not before he shook his ass in time to the ‘bum bum bum’ that brought the song to a close.

The remainder of the time we spent waiting for bread to bake, and pasta to boil, we acted like fools, dancing and singing Motown songs until the timer beeped for the bread and dinner was nearly ready.

I had moved to the stove, attempting to fish out a noodle to check the status of ‘al dente’ when I felt hands encompass my hips a second before stubble surrounded lips attached to my neck for a nibble; Chris stepped into my body, pressing a semi into my ass while he continued to kiss and suck on my neck, humming and swaying along with ‘ _My Cherie Amour_ ’. I didn’t want to stop the attention he was so generously doling out, but I had to get the pasta out of the water and into the serving bowl before it overcooked; Chris didn’t want to stop either, so we adopted an awkward and hilarious form of movement with him wrapped around me as I drained the noodles and plated them.

“Hey, go sit down…dinner’s ready.” I smiled over my shoulder; he pressed his lips to my cheeks, giving me a squeeze before letting go to take his seat at the table. “I’ll be right there…take **_this_** with you…” I told him, handing over the bowl of fresh pasta. I had bread to slice, but wasn’t far behind him, and sat in the seat just to his left.

“Katie…this looks _amazing_! It smells _**amazing**_!”

Smiling shyly, I reached for the serving utensils, scooping up a heaping pile of pasta to drop on Chris’ plate.

“You haven’t tried it yet…”

“I know it’s going to be great…I’ve had the pleasure of enjoying your cooking before, Babe…” Chris reminded me with a lifted eyebrow, “I’m still a little thrown you made **_all this_** for me… _from scratch_!”

“I told you, I love you… _you_ spoil _me_ , well, _I_ wanted to spoil _you_ …dinner isn’t the only present tonight, either…”

“Oh?” He asked with both brows lifting his forehead high in surprise. “What _else_ do you have in store for me, Beautiful?”

“ _You’ll see…_ ”

[Originally posted by gifsme](https://tmblr.co/Zyh5jj250BdW4)

Growing up Italian, you learn that the highest compliment of your cooking is when you hear silence while at the table; it was a meal of consisting of forks screeching on plates and the only sounds I heard from my love where the occasional moan of delight as he took another bite. I could only smile when I saw him fill his plate a second time before tucking into the mountain of pasta and sauce with gusto.

“ _Hey…_ ”

Looking up from my plate, I lifted a brow in question, only to find Chris picking at the noodles still on his plate; he pushed the mess around until he made a noise of triumph, picking up a long strand of fresh pasta with his fork. He held it high, crooking his finger at me.

“ _Come ‘ere_ , Babe…let’s play ‘Lady & the Tramp’…”

I laughed, shaking my head at him.

“ _So_ …which one do _you_ want to be? _Lady_ or the _Tramp_?” I said, grinning widely as I scooted my chair closer to take up one end of the noodle, my head tilted with mouth open wide as my tongue chased the strand, which he kept moving, thinking the sight before him was funny enough to prolong it for his amusement. “ _Hey_! _Stop_!”

“ _Smart ass_ …well, I mean we all know I’m a ‘lady’, but I’m a _total_ slut for your cooking…” He chuckled as he stopped moving, angling the noodle to help me catch the end and ‘hold’ it for him to take up the other end to allow us to recreate the famous scene from the Disney movie, meeting in the middle for a kiss.

[Originally posted by smilethroughtears96](https://tmblr.co/ZOvVMo1c_Xljd)

“ **You** are **_too damn much_** , you know that, _right_?” I laughed, wiping a splatter of gravy from my chin where it fell off the noodle when we kissed; I licked my finger and saw Chris wore a matching spot on his growing facial hair so I wiped it clean as well.

He licked his lips, leaning in for another quick peck to my lips, agreeing, “Yes, but **_you_** sure _didn’t_ hesitate to do it either…Disney nerds always find each other in the end, babe, because _**who**_ else would do shit like that with me?”

Chris sat back in his chair, eyes heavy and a hand rubbing over his full stomach, giving him a tiny ‘pasta baby’; reaching over, he crooked a finger at me, telling me to come closer so he could hold my face while kissing me.

“ _ **You**_ , _my dear_ ,-” He purred, “- _are_ **_MOST DEFINITELY_** ‘ _wifey material_ ’, and after _**that**_ … _I could get used to **that**_ …”

The smart ass in me couldn’t help herself, so I teased, “ _Oh_? So my gravy recipe passes muster, _huh_? I passed the ‘ _Gotta live up to my Ma’s cooking_ ’ test…?”

His face pinched into a thoughtful frown as he took a moment to ‘tally’ my score.

“ _Meh_ …I’d give it…an _8.9_ …” He ribbed right back, and I shoved his shoulder playfully. “ _Nahh_ …that was _**great**_ gravy, babe-” Chris told me, mouth wide as a yawn took over at the end, “-I bet it’ll be even more _extraordinary_ tomorrow when I heat it up. **_Holy shit_** …I’m _pooped_! You see _that_? It was _**so** good_ , and I had _**so** much_ of it, I’m going into a food coma…”

“You tired, old man? You ready to go to bed?” I laughed as I gathered up the dirty plates and began tidying up the table to clean and put away leftovers. “No napping, because you know if you go to bed now, you’ll be up all night!”

“I can think of a few things to keep us occupied while I’m up all night…things I know you’ll be alright with!”

Chris was watching me with a flash of teasing humor fighting for control with the sudden tiredness he felt, but I could tell he wasn’t winning that battle.

Standing, I collected the stack of plates and other items from the table, bringing them back to the kitchen in two trips.

“Kay, you cooked, and cleaned up around the house! Let me wash dishes…” Chris said softly next to my ear as I stowed away what was left of the pasta and gravy into containers for the fridge.

“You look like you’re about to pass out on your feet…go get comfy, take a nap…I was joking about that, this won’t take me long, I promise!” I reassured him as I grabbed the salad bowl and dumped what remained into a plastic bag, pressing the ‘zipper’ tight to lock it. 

Setting the bag down on the counter, I turned to face him, wrapping my arms behind his back, telling him, “Go jump in the shower, rinse off, stand under the hot water for a little bit. I’ll be in in a few minutes, and **_YOU_** can wash dishes tomorrow, how about that?”

“You spoil me… _killer curves, sex to die for, cook like my Ma, **AND** you take care of me_? What did I ever do to _deserve_ you?” Chris smiled sleepily. I had been asking myself that question so much lately, it was kinda ridiculous.

“Go on, I’ll be right there.” I told him with a bright and happy smile.

“Come scrub my back? I’ll scrub yours…”

Leaning forward I chuckled as I pecked his lips once more.

Standing under the spray of the nozzle, Chris rolled his head from side to side, stretching the muscles in his neck and shoulders and soothing the knots under the hot water. He was relaxed, full to bursting with his fiance’s fantastic homemade pasta dinner, and a blanket of contentment settled over him as he heard the shower door open and hands slid around his hips a moment before he felt Katie’s breasts push against his back, her lips connecting with the slope of his shoulder.

“ _Mmm_ …I thought you’d _never_ get in here…” He hummed, reaching back to grab what he could of her ass from his angle. The feeling of her right hand slipping forward to tease his cock earned a growl from low in his chest; Katie’s hand closed around him, and she began stroking along his length, slowly. “ _Faaaahk…_ ”

“You like that?” She asked and Chris nodded, his hand squeezing her ass in response to her double pump and twist movement on the head of his dick.

“ _Yes…_ ” Chris sighed blissfully, dropping his head back to expose his neck more to Katie’s attentions. “Do you know _how often_ I end up jerking off in the shower because of of _you_ , Kay?”

She licked a pattern up the column of his neck before stopping to nibble on the muscles straining behind his jaw, whispering, “ _No…how often, babe_?”

“Just about _every damn day_ I _don’t_ have you with me, from the very beginning…”

“Did you go home and tug off in the shower that night after the podcast?” Katie asked; Chris could hear the smile in her voice as well as feel it spread across her face while she continued to leave marks of her being there for him to see later.

“ _No_ …I…remember how I said…I had to return a phone a phone call? And slipped off?” He panted, rocking his hips to aid her hand job, a frown pinching his brow in concentration as Katie’s strokes picked up in tiny increments.

“Yeah… _wait_ , are you telling me… _did you_ …?” She asked, surprised and astonished as she saw where he was going with his confession.

“ _Yeah_ …there was **_no_** phone call…” Chris admitted, his right hand wrapping around Katie’s encompassing his cock to guide her with more purposeful strokes. “I locked myself in…one of Anna’s guest bathrooms to jerk off after…after what happened in the backyard, babe…another minute, and I would have fucked you against the wall of the garage…”

“ _Really?_ ” She asked breathlessly. Chris could hear the panting in her voice, the shallow puffs of her breath against his neck matching his own. She didn’t believe him.

“ _Baby…have you **EVER** known me to lie to you…in these last few months?_ “ He gulped loudly, needing air as he picked up the pace to his release. “I wanted to kiss you from the moment I laid eyes on you…and before _**that**_ thought was out of my mind…I was picturing fucking you on Anna’s counter…if you would have let me…I _would **have**_ _that first night_ …I was a **_fahking goner_** …the second your gorgeous green eyes opened…and you turned to smile at me…”

“You _**actually**_ masturbated **_in_** your _friend’s house_ , with _**me**_ in mind… _hours_ after we met?” Katie asked, incredulous at the thought.

“ _ **How**_ are you _still_ surprised by the fact I’m _so_ attracted to you? Baby, _you_ call to _me_ , on an almost _cellular_ level…you said it yourself that night, what we’ve got is an addiction, a base addiction to one another, and I don’t think _I’ll **EVER**_ _get enough_ …” Katie loosened her grip from his body, stepping back, and Chris asked, “ _Hey… **where** are you going? **Come back**!_ ”

The door of the shower stall opened and the cloud of steam rushed out, letting a chill in; goosebumps rose over both his and Katie’s skin.

Katie stepped out of the shower briefly, rummaging in one of the drawers before stepping back inside and closing the door, a foil packet in hand.

Holding it aloft between two fingers, Katie stood just inside the door, breathing shallowly, her eyes dark with desire; Chris could feel her gaze traveling his body, almost a tactile sensation as she looked her fill up his legs, licking her lips as she got to his groin, his erection bobbing slightly with each beat of his heart before lingering and savoring the sight of his wet and matted body hair covering his abdomen and chest and finally coming to stop on his face. Chris had enjoyed the view as well, appreciating the shape of her legs, less tan than when they first met, but still darker than his, up to the bare space he considered ‘the gate to Heaven’, tracing the curves of her wide hips to the trim waist cinching her center to the heavy, full breasts glistening with water from his back…

“Because _you’re **YOU**_ , Chris…and I’m still waiting to wake up one morning and find out I’m dreaming, and you’re **not** _**actually**_ mine…” Katie confessed as she tore into the wrapper, pulling the condom from its little pocket. She stepped forward pulling his face to her, telling him, “But **_holy fuck_** , when you say shit like **_that_** , Chris… _God, I **need** you._ ”

Her kiss was voracious, and Chris agreed, he needed to be inside her as soon as possible, so he took the rubber from her hand, and worked to get it rolled on as quickly as possible while backing Katie up against the wall of the shower for a round of intense fucking.  
  


[Originally posted by moan-s](https://tmblr.co/ZzCIRw1h8yozO)

The water was considerably cooler when they finally go to wash off, and when Chris emerged from the shower a moment after Katie had exited, he was met with her enveloping him in a huge, soft, white towel and a hug.

“What was _that_ for?” Chris asked with a raised brow. Looking down at the towel she smoothed over his body in an attempt to dry him off, Chris didn’t recognize the towel. “And… _did you buy new towels?_ ”

“I _did_ …I wanted to spoil you a little bit tonight…nice, new towels that will _actually_ wrap around you _completely_ … _and_ new sheets too.”

“ _Homemade dinner, sex, towels, **AND** fresh sheets?_ ” Chris asked taking the towel from her grasp to wrap around his waist and so she could start drying herself off more completely.

“I vacuumed and did a couple loads of laundry this afternoon, too…” She chuckled, looking up at Chris through her lashes, spiked with water. “ _Don’t_ get used to it, because I can guarantee not everyday is gonna be like today, but I wanted to show you how much I love you…”

Chris stood in his towel, watching Katie rub the cotton over her body to absorb the last of the water from their time in the shower before she hung up the cotton to dry and began rubbing lotion all over herself; he shouldn’t have felt turned on watching this, not so soon after climaxing in the shower with her, but with her so focused on her usual ritual, he took in every movement she made.

“I **don’t** _understand_ **_how_** you were single when I met you…I just _**don’t** fahking understand_ how _**none**_ of those idiots you were interested in before me **couldn’t** see what _ **I’m**_ seeing…”

“And **_what_** is it **you** see, Evans?” She asked, sassiness slipping out to light her cheeky grin as she turned her face to him while bent over the toilet, rubbing the lotion into one foot before switching to the other.

“A **_wife_**. **_MY wife_**.”


End file.
